


Dark is light

by Krissa_Nova13



Series: DarkLight [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissa_Nova13/pseuds/Krissa_Nova13
Summary: ¿Te cuento un secreto?*¿Prometes no contarlo?*Yo también...Hay personas que viven entre las sombras, algunas son malas y muy pocas son buenas, unos son ladrones, otros negociantes "pirata", pocos poseen magia.Lena.. Ella tiene una tía malvada, muy malvada, y tiene magia, magia oscura, de destrucción. Su tía es la única que sabe, sus padres nadie sabe lo que les paso.Como obtuvo magia es otra historia... Una larga historia, pero algo te diré, nadie debe saber.¿Que paso?*-No se*¿Me ocultas algo, Luis?*-No*-No*¿Alguien sabe sobre esto?*-Sí*Dicen la verdad. (Se retira)Hay personas que viven entre la luz del sol, o de las farolas de la ciudad, algunas son ricas y otras están económicamente bien, unos son profesionales, otros son empresarios millonarios, pero solo hay unos cuantos con poderes.Luis.. El tiene un tío millonario, multimillonario, y tiene poderes, poderes curativos, de creación. Su familia lo sabe, sus amigos lo saben.Como obtuvo sus poderes, su madre lo sabe, pero él no. Pero, algo te diré, un secreto no es, de tu boca no tiene que salir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Darklight AU  
> Hecho por mi  
> Disfruten

¿Como inicio todo? Con un experimento, del cual no hablaremos ahora. ¿Quien es Minima DeSpell? Una sombrax, sí una sombrax. ¿Que es un sombrax? Es una persona creada por los brujos y las brujas para ser su sirviente.

¿Como se crean? De sombra, con un hechizo. ¿No pueden ser algo más? La respuesta que todos te darían es no, ellos hacen todo lo que les dicen no importa lo que sea, no pueden crear personalidades ni sentimientos.

Pero, ¿todo eso es cierto? No se sabe con certeza, pero hay alguien que quiere descubrirlo, Poe DeSpell creador de Minima DeSpell.

Minima fue parte de un experimento, un experimento inofensivo, uno para averiguar si los sombrax pueden hacer y sentir lo que quieran.

Al principio, puede que no funciono, pero por como fue pasando el tiempo Minima ya tomaba, al menos, una desición en su vida.

Este día iba ser una gran prueba, Poe presentaría a su hermana, Magica DeSpell, y eso seria un reto para Minima y para él. 

Su hermana, era capaz de hacer que Minima, hiciera todo lo que le dijera, y Minima no haría ninguna objeción, después de todo era una sombrax. Y él tenia que decirle que Minima, una sombrax, era su hija... O algo así, si tan solo fuera fácil convencer a su hermana.

–Hasta que al fin llegas – Dijo Magica.–Y trajiste a un sombrax, ve a sacar la basura.– dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Minima. Lo cual hizo sin chistar.

Enserio que sera un día largo. Pensó Poe.

***

Este día era especial, o al menos para ella, vamos no todos los días cumples 16 años. Claro, ella a vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de sus días, pero esta vez es diferente, de cierto modo para ella. Su mayor sueño era ser piloto de avión, por supuesto, pero jamas la dejaron intentar pilotar uno.

Obviamente ella era demasiado joven todavía, pero su tío le prometió que la dejaría en cuanto cumpliera los 16, y hoy era ese día, y su hermano no va a detenerla.

–Holaaa, tío Ricoo– tal vez estaba mas nerviosa de lo que creía, puede que él ni siquiera se acuerde de la promesa, y si es así creerá que esta mintiendo. – ¿Que pasa?

– Ah, nada, solo pasaba por aquí y dije «por que no decirle feliz cumpleaños a mi única sobrina». Feliz cumpleaños, Della. 

– Gracias, tío – dijo dándole un abrazo – y, ¿no te olvidas de algo?

– Sí, que debo felicitar a tu hermano

–No, bueno sí, pero de otro algo

– No – sí, como lo pensó no se recordaba..., o talvez solo se hacia el desentendido, despues de todo  habia conseguido toda su fortuna siendo el más listo de los listos, ¿no?

***  
– Jaja, Poe que cosas dices – sí, como él había pensado antes de salir de su casa, "era mas fácil tratar de quitarle el dulce a un niño, que convencer a su hermana de que Mínima era su hija".

– Es enserio, Mágica, Mínima no solo es una sombrax, ella puede crear su propia vida por su cuenta – dijo. Quizás hubiera sido más fácil que le creyera, de no haber sido por Mínima que estaba haciendo lo que Mágica le ordeno.

Minima, como bien se sabe, puede tomar sus decisiones, pero cumplir ordenes es parte de la vida de un o una sombrax, igual que no hacer nada de lo que quieran, ellos siempre están cuando su creador los necesita, y el o la creadora del sombrax les dice que hacer y obedecen sin desden.

*** 

– No puede ser que pase esto, – dijo Donald, hermano de Della desde un asiento del avión.

Quizás muchos esperarían, por más caro, una consola o un LIBRO QUE NO ENCUENTRAS EN NINGUNA PARTE, pero lo que pocos esperarían seria una aventura en un avión con una piloto no experimentada y, por si no fuera poco, en su primer vuelo. Creo que Donald preferiría un libro de modales que esto.

– Hola, buenas tardes les habla su capitana... Para informarles que estamos a punto de despegar... ¡Y que este viaje sera fascinante! ¿Ah?, quiero decir disfruten del viaje.

– Hasta aquí llegue \- Dijo Donald, raramente calmado. Abrochandose el cinturón.


	2. Capitulo 2

En casa de Mágica se podría decir que todo estaba arreglado, más o menos. Mágica aun no aceptaba que Mínima era parte de la familia DeSpell, pero en lo demás todo bien.

– Entonces Minima ¿cual es tu color favorito? – dijo Magica. Eso era algo nadie veria venir, pero ella al parecer no a aceptado a Minima como Poe creía. 

–¿ah? – dijo Minima confundida– ¿el muerado? – dijo no tan segura, el morado era un color que le gustaba... Pero ella apenas esta aprendiendo.

– Se dice morado, cariño – dijo Poe. Luego de eso hubo un gran silencio incomodo... Pero Poe sabia que eso no iba durar mucho tiempo.

***

En este momento en el Sunchaser, la familia no sabia como Della era buena pilotando, pero podría ser lo mejor, ya que aun con quince años Della tomaba el avión a escondidas mientras dormían.

Mientras estaban en el avión llegaron unos piratas a robar... O hacer un musical.

Claro por lo cual todos, y me refiero a todos fueron a la parte central del avión dejando el avión sin piloto y todos hipnotizados con el canto de los piratas.

Yo-ho-yo  
Yo-ho-yo  
Yo-ho-yo  
Yo-ho-yo  
Yo-ho-yo  
Yo-ho-yo  
Yo-ho-yo.

Yo-ho  
Yo-ho  
Yo-ho

Pirata #1: Avast, ye lads, who be fainthearted!

Coro: We rule these skies uncharted  
Cruel and vicious hearties we  
Who sail upon the skies and not the sea!

Don Karnage: 'Tis I who lead this fearsome crew  
With dagger, swagger, daring-do!  
Handsome and fearsome and suave

Coro: He's the famous pirate, Captain Don Karnage!  
Hoist the flag and way the anchors  
Circle the ship and pull the flankers  
High-ho, we live to plunder

Don Karnage: It's true, I live to plunder

Coro: High up in the sky amidst of storm and thunder

Don Karnage: Now back to me, the main event  
A pernicious, vicious raucous gent!  
A frustratingly charming laggard  
Coro: He'll steal up all your treasure and your heart!  
Don Karnage: And now we dance! Ha!  
Coro: He's Don Karnage!  
Don Karnage: That's me!  
Scrooge McDuck: Wait, what?  
Coro: It's Don Karnage!

Della en ese instante deja de pilotar y sale donde esta su familia.

Don Karnage: Still me! A-ha-ha  
Coro: Pilfer the loot to fill our coffers  
Pájaro: Been a pleasure to take it off ya!  
Della: Hey!  
Coro: We'll put on a show  
Pirata #2: Then steal yer dough!  
Coro: And then to the clouds away we go  
Don Karnage: To the clouds, away I go

Cuando los piratas se fueron Della volvió a tomar el mando del avión y comenzó a perseguir a los piratas.

***

Una vez ya en casa de Poe. Mínima fue a su habitación, y Poe se puso a crear algo... Algo que podría cambiar la vida de alguien, sea para mal o para bien.

Destrucción y creación,   
podrían juntarse,   
peligroso puede ser,   
O jamas poder hacer.

***

– ¿Enserio creyeron que podrían con nosotros? – dijo el pe- lobo pirata a los patos. Sí, los atraparon pero, si algo aprendieron en su vida es en ser los mas rudos de los rudos y más listos que los listos.

– ¿Quien dice que lo creíamos? – dijo Della viendo al perro con una mirada... Algo ¿adorable? – Quizás tome esta dirección por algo más – añadió en tono ¿coqueto?

√√√•√√√•√√√•√√√•√√√•√√√•√√√•√√√•√√√

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 555 palabras 
> 
> Les dejo este hasta aquí. Yes, i know, dije que esta historia iba a tratar de Lena y Luis. Pero sin estas partes no tiene sentido.
> 
> Así que en unos ¿5? Capitulos más aperecen... Tal vez.
> 
> KrissaNova:)


	3. Capitulo 3

" È un nuovo giorno qui in Italia, dove tutto è ..." dicen en la radio. Hasta que un pato la apago.

El pato estuvo trabajando casi toda la noche en su nueva poción. Claro tiene la idea pero no puede desarrollarla; se le hace tan difícil, pero no significa que se rinda... Solo descansa o lo intenta. Se encuentra con un libro de hechizos, claro esta; no deja de pensar.

-¿Papá? - dijo Minima. Lo que hizo que Poe desviara su vista hasta la patita, que acababa de despertar, que tenia enfrente -¿Que haces?

-Leer, principessa - respondio dulcemente.

-¿Que es 'leer'? - Pregunto con curiosidad. Era obvio que iba preguntarlo, ella podría parecer una patita de siete años que ya sabría leer y escribir a simple vista, pero la realidad era que solo tenia 3 meses en este mundo.

***

\- ¿y que seria esa otra cosa? - dijo el canino acercándose a Della.

\- Creo que ya sabes que - respondió la pata con una mirada coqueta.

-¿Que patos? - _Dijo Donald para si mismo en voz baja, acaso su hermana estaba coqueteando con Don Karnage ¡el pirata que los secuestro!_

__

\- Mejor dimelo

__

\- Esto responde la pregunta - dijo Della para luego juntar su pico con el hocico del lobo, el cual correspondió rápidamente

__

Ese beso hizo que todos, absolutamente todos se quedaran viendo con una cara de sorpresa. Nadie (ni yo) se lo esperaba.

__

***

__

–Ra- Rapun- Rapunzel de- deja – leía Minima, los sombrx podían aprender rápido un nuevo descubrimiento para Poe ¿no? – tu ca- caba- caballo.

__

– ¿Caballo? – dijo Poe confundido – querrás decir cabello

__

– No, estoy segura de que dice caballo  – dijo acercando el libro a la cara de su padre.

__

Definitivamente, ahí decía caballo y luego de eso la narración de un caballo cayendo de una torre de 10  metros de altura, lo cual sorprendería a cualquiera ya que después narra como quedo el caballo.   
– Creo que es suficiente lectura por hoy – dijo cerrando el libro. – Por que no vas a jugar... Emm... ¿Canicas?

__

– Por supuesto –. Dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

__

Mientras tanto, Poe seguiría con la poción... Y tal vez demandaría al escritor del libro, pero eso es otra historia.

__

***

__

Della estaba libre... Casi, tenia que conseguir una de esas espadas y quizás así escapar de una vez por todas junto con su familia. Pero ahora, tenia que seguir con la farsa y, cuando se diera una oportunidad soltar a su familia(con la espada), y tal vez pelear por su vida y la de su familia. Y al parecer hoy era su día de suerte.

__

–Capitán, un avión esta a tres metros delante del nuestro – dijo un pirata el cual Della, obviamente, no sabia quien era, pero ¿importaba

__

– Ok, preparensé para atacar  – dijo Don Karnage, sacando su espada. Era momento de actuar para Della.

__

– ¡No! No vayas por favor – dijo dramática.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0-0-0  
> Aquí esta. Nuevo capitulo cada semana, no hay día en especifico... Además que en el próximo algo increíblemente absurdo que escribiré por primera vez.
> 
> No lo olvides: Dios te ama, chao  
>                       
> 
> KrissaNova:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minima juega canicas.  
> Della y su familia pelean contra unos piratas.  
> Y Magica esta de regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Aun me recuerdas, perdon, esque tuve una semana, muy ocupada, el fin de semana ma puse a escribirlo... El lunes y ayer me puse a escribir otra cosa... Así que tiene un especial de halloween, jeje.
> 
> Además, no se escribir una batalla así que las escenas de la familia Mcpato-pato serán cortas.

Minima estaba en la sala de estar jugando canicas, o al menos tratando de jugar con las canicas porque... ¡Nadie aprende solo! Según lo que entendió tenia que ponerlas en circulo, agarrar una y mover alguna con la misma para poder tenerla.

Lo difícil mantener firme la canica entre los dedos y fijar su trayectoria hacia la otra. Por que, aceptemoslo, jugar en una superficie distorsionada es como jugar boliche, la bola se va al carril y perdiste, tu derrota esta...

¡BOOM!

Una explosión se oyó desde el laboratorio de su padre, lo cual llamo la atención de Minima quien volteo a ver hacia la dirección donde se oyó.

Poe salio de dicho lugar, tosiendo y cubierto de un líquido azul verdoso.

–¿Que paso? – pregunto Minima, imcada en el suelo – ¿Que es eso? – pregunto señalando el liquido que escurría.

–Nada, solo... Una falla en la poción – respondió, yendo en dirección a la cocina.

Minima, siguió jugando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

***

En el avión, una batalla estaba a punto de desatarse. Por supuesto, esa era la idea de Della ¿no?

– ¿Así que... Nada era cierto, eh? – dice Don Karnage, bloqueando la espada de Della con la suya

– Claro que no, es increíble lo fácil que es engañarte, Karnage –. Responde Della, haciendo lo mismo.

Della le dio una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que el lobo se encogiera agarrando su estomago, mientras ella iba corriendo a liberar a Donald y su tío Rico.

– Bien hecho, muchacha – dijo Rico Mcpato a su sobrina

–Gracias, tío – dijo entregándole una espada a él y a Donald.

***

Tiritititiriti

Sonó un teléfono, el cual Poe contesto.

–Hola –. Dijo Poe, con en el teléfono en la oreja.

–Poe, voy a tu casa – dijo Magica desde otro lado de Italia.

–Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – contesto – Pero, ¿porque vendrías aquí?

–Es que no puedo visitar a mi hermanito – contesto – y a mi "sobrina"

–En tu caso jamas lo harías... Además odias a Minima

–Muy inteligente de tu parte, Poe... – dijo – Solo iré  y fin de la discusión – . Colgó el teléfono

–Que bruja de hermana tengo.

–¿Te hablo la tía Magica? – dijo una voz inocente.

0-0-0

En el avión todos los piratas habían sido atados en el "mástil" donde había una bandera azul con una calavera con dos huesos cruzados debajo. 

Excepto uno, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo del barco, gracias a Della que le había golpeado en la cabeza con el mango de su espada.

–Eso fue rapido – dijo Donald con su voz  inentendible – ¿Volvemos al avión?

–Primero vamos por algún tesoro, ¿cierto, tío Rico?

–Buena idea, sobrina – respondio.

Fueron a buscar algún tesoro, encontrando cofres llenos de oros, coronas, diamantes y esmeraldas, las tomaron, fueron al avión y regresaron a su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 513 palabras
> 
> Ame escribir la parte de las canicas, es mi infancia.
> 
> Entonces hasta aquí, en los próximos me adelantaré unos años, con una Minima de 2 años y Della y Donald de 18... Por que quiero escribir una pelea con Rico y Magica, poner a Ratface en la historia, escribir a Lena y Luis con poderes, bueno muchas cosas, jeje. Dios te bendiga, bye
> 
> KrissaNova:)


	5. Capitulo 5

Minima regresaba de la escuela, sí ahora ella iba a la escuela, no una escuela de magia y todo eso, era una escuela normal, aunque su abuela había insistido en que fuera a la escuela de magia... Claro, su tía Magica estaba fuera de esa discusión.

Al final termino en una scuola primaria bajando el monte vesubio que es donde esta su casa.

"-Y tu llegas por detrás y le quitas su moneda de diez centavos.

"No, Mágica, entiende es muy arriesgado"

"Si pasa algo tenemos a-"

"No, ni siquiera te atrevas a-"

Cuando Mínima entra en la habitación donde estaban su padre y su tía, la "charla" se detiene y es reemplazado por un "hola, cariño" de parte de su padre.

–¿Que tal la escuela? – pregunta su papá, a pesar de no ser su hija biológica o al menos una persona como mínimo, el la ama como si fuera real – ¿puedes sacar libros de la biblioteca de nuevo?

–Sí, papi, todo se arreglo

0-0-0

Della estaba con Wren y Daisy, sus amigas, en una platica de chicas, no es que a Della le molestaba estar con Donald y sus primos, pero un tiempo de chicas no le va mal a nadie.

–Entonces, el profesor me dice: 'Las chicas no pueden pilotar' – dijo Della imitando una voz de hombre – y yo le respondí: ' Despierta, viejo, una chica fue piloto, porque yo no' y me hecho de ahí, eso no esta en contra de nuestros derechos.

–No se mucho sobre derecho, pero se que esto esta en contra – dijo Wren – Hay muchas chicas que han hechos cosas grandiosas, como mi mamá que era una espía.

– Tambien estan otras mujeres Wren – dijo Daisy – como Cleoquacktra y Ana Bolenquack.

–Pero Ana Bolenquack murió decapitada por 'traición' a su marido

–Y Cleoquacktra tenia un amor con Julio Cesar, no hizo nada... Increíble.

–Pero son famosas, no lo olviden.

TOC, TOC

Alguien toco la puerta.

–¡Esta abierto! – grito Wren. Se abrio la puerta dejando ver a Panfilo, primo de Della, con un ramo de rosas.

0-0-0

Minima estaba escondida debajo de la mesa, escondida de su tía, no, no porque estén jugando Minima había hecho una travesura, una pequeña travesura a su tía, pero era con humor.

–Minima DeSpell, donde te escondiste – decía su tía.

Desde que Magica se había mudado, comenzaron las inofensivas bromas. Minima se divertía molestando a su tía, después de todo, para que esta la familia.

Magica levanto el mantel y encontró a Minima, a lo que la mencionada de un salto se fue corriendo a otro lugar. Vamos, un cambio de look no le hace daño a nadie, solo un color por aquí, un color por allá y perfecto tienes a tu entretenimiento para tu próxima fiesta.

Minima llego a donde estaba su padre y se escondió detrás de él.

–¿Donde estas, pequeña mocosa? – dijo Magica algo agotada – cuando te encuentre te convertiré en un sapo, y tu preciado 'papá' no va a... – Magica se topo con Poe y Minima estaba tras de él.

– Bien, ¿ahora que paso?

0-0-0

En la habitación de las chicas estaban Donald y Panfilo invitando a Daisy a salir, lo normal.

–¡Pueden salir enseguida! – dijo Wren – Tratamos de tener una charla de chicas.

–Luego pueden cortejar a Daisy – dijo Della.

Entonces los chicos salieron, y las chicas cerraron la puerta.

Della agarro una almohada – Entonces – dijo – ¡pelea de almohadas! – Dijo aventando la almohada a Wren.

Wren la agarro en el aire y se la devolvió, agarro otra y se la tiro a Daisy y así comenzó una pelea de almohadas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
601 Palabras

KrissaNova:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0
> 
> Una semana sin vernos ¿cierto?
> 
> Bris: A pasado casi un mes.
> 
> ¡Tanto! Estaba haciendo la playlist para las obras navideñas de la iglesia.
> 
> Perdón por no actualizar...
> 
> KrissaNova:)

Minima estaba con su padre en el laboratorio y Magica estaba desarrollando un plan para conseguir la moneda numero uno de Mcpato.

Como Mínima no iba a la escuela de magia estudiaba en casa con su padre los numerosos hechizos.

Una pizca de canela, un poquito de sal y mala hierba bastaría para crear una poción de mala suerte. El antídoto era más difícil de conseguir necesitaría cuatro hojas de trébol, canela y romero.

Sí, Minima sabia hacer muchas pociones, pero con lo hechizos recitados era mucho mejor.

–Termine, papá – dijo Minima con una poción de amor en la mano – creo.

La poción era color rosada nada de otro mundo, no era tan difícil encontrar los ingredientes, claro si los tenias en el jardín de tu casa, todo tiene que estar fresco.

0-0-0

Pánfilo estaba andando por el centro comercial, encontrándose de vez en cuando con veinte dolares tirados en la acera. 

Quien diría que ese día se toparía con una pata. Pánfilo choco con una chica, una pata con cabello azabache. Pánfilo cayo enzima de ella.

–Lo siento – dijo levantándose y ayudando a la pata – ¿estas bien? – pregunto. 

–Sí... Espera, tu eres Pánfilo Ganso, el sobrino de Rico Mcpato – pregunto la azabache.

–Sí ¿y tu eres? – Pregunto Pánfilo.

–Oh, lo siento – dijo la pata – soy ¿eh?... Matilda – contesto trastabillando.

–Esta bien...? Entonces, ¿eres de por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez.

–Ah ¿sí? Estoy de vacaciones – respondió 

–Oye, ¿quieres ir por un batido? – Pregunto el ganso.

0-0-0

Mínima estaba sentada en la ladera de la montaña, con un libro en su regazo. 

A Minima le encantaba leer, y jugar, como a cualquier niño, pero jugar sin amigos no están divertido. También le gustaba crear cosas, ya sea con papel o en barro. Le gustaba aprender, en todo caso también ayudar. 

Minima era lo contrario a su tía, a pesar de parecerse físicamente, eran distintas.

La patita vio a lo lejos dos figuras, una el cual era un pato macho algo obeso y la otra la cual era una pato hembra más baja que el pato y vieja.

–¡Abuela! ¡Tío Rosolio! – grito la patita.

0-0-0

Pánfilo llego a su casa y se tiro a su cama.

Había llevado a esa pata a buscar un batido, luego ella dijo que tenia que irse. 

Él, no se podía quitar su voz de sus pensamientos, ella debía ser de Italia, su acento lo dejaba ver.

¿Se estaba a caso enamorando? No podía ser, solo la había visto una vez y fue de casualidad... O suerte, era imposible que la volviera a ver... Excepto, claro, que lo deseara y su suerte se lo diera.

No era tan imposible, el era el ganso más afortunado de Patolandia o del mundo, tal vez hasta del universo.

Su teléfono vibro y el contesto...

–¿Hola? – pregunto.

– _¡Felicidades, señor Ganso!_ – respondió una voz monótona –: _Usted a ganado un mes de pizzas gratis. ¿Desea ordenar ahora?_

Sí, el ganso más afortunado.


End file.
